I'll be your hero, tsume
by Sukichan111
Summary: I remember running after him like a little kid that day. "What the hell am I saying? I was a kid. I am a kid, hell I'm 14. But I…I love Tsume. I'll chase after him every time he walks away and I swear ill bring him back. dedicated to Fangirl4ver


This fan fiction is dedicated to Fangirl4ver because she's been an avid supporter and I love my readers 3

I'll be your hero

Heavy breaths past through my pale lips as I stumbled aimlessly through the snow. "KIBA!" "HIGE!" "KIBA!" I screamed until my throat hurt. Where'd they go? I wanted to yell out for Tsume….but how could I? I'd promised the silver haired man that I wouldn't cry anymore. I wouldn't run away anymore. And yet, I'd left them stranded in Darcia's keep. All because I'd gotten scared. The snow was getting deeper now. It was getting harder and harder to keep walking. Tears spilled from my hazel eyes as I fell on my face. I turned over onto my side and curled up into a ball. What was I gonna do? I didn't even know how to get back to save them. Ha! As if I could save them. I'm not an idiot, I knew I couldn't even If I tried…I'd just wind up captured with them.

Feeling week all I could do was break my promise one more time. I cried openly into my hands. "Toboe" a familiar voice forced my head up.

"Blue?"

She knelt down in front of me "Where are the others"

Tears kept spilling over my pale cheeks "trapped and I don't know how to save them"

"Hige to?" she asked as worry filled her pretty blue eyes. Blue loved Hige, and Hige loved Blue all of this was easy to see with just a glance. In my heart I wondered if Tsume would ever look at me the way Hige dose blue, if he would ever say my name with trembling lips the way Blue dose Hige. Though we are both men and inside of me I know how different we are….I wanted that…

"All of them" I answered finally, unable to stop my pitiful sobbing.

"We have to help them Toboe, I know you're scared but Tsume always came for you when you needed him"

I felt my cheeks grow warm "w...When did this suddenly just become about Tsume?"

She giggled "because I know how much he motivates you, come on" she seemed to know where she was going as she dragged me off in one direction. She was right; Tsume had always come for me whenever I needed him. It was more than wrong of me to leave him like that. I followed blue until we got to the doors of Darcia's keep. "You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" I swallowed the fear and ran inside behind her. I looked around as she did.

"That's funny" she whispered.

"What?"

"There should be more security then this. This is just empty" she noted and her voice created a soft echo that resounded all around us. I agreed that something was off. The next thing I heard was a loud, low growl. It made my flesh crawl. The crushing weight of a large wolf came down on my back. I struggled a moment at first but then felt my body take its wolf form. I rolled over and sank my teeth into its neck. The amount of blood spurring from the other side of the room told me Blue was busy to. This was up to me; I'm going to save him. I told myself. I tore back and threw a scrap of his meat aside. The wolf writhed back words and yelped. I leapt forward on top of him and took my fangs to his neck one more time. The yelping and moving stopped after that.

Another larger wolf took his claws to my back from behind, earning a low growl from the back of my throat as I turned around and batted my own paw into his eye, a bloody streak spilt the ball open and the once strong black wolf fell whimpering. I felt the adrenalin fill my veins as I lunged toward two more, positioned in a dark corner, trying to hide from sight.

_Come one…Toboe…you will no longer be the runt_

The massive weight of a large, muscular wolf crushed my smaller form. "Heh heh Heh…pathetic, feel that?" I winced and yelped in pain as I felt my bones pop and bow beneath his paw "Your such a little runt"

_I WILL NO LONGER BE A RUNT!_

With a low growl I flipped my weight onto his and with human hands I gripped his jaws "Feel that?" I smirked feeling brave as I thrust my knee into his neck and swung my slender form around breaking it.

"Toboe, you did great" blue jumped up with a smile.

I stood in my human form panting heavily "did I?" My hand rested on my rib cage, I was sure a few of my ribs were broken and it hurt however my pain didn't matter to me at the moment.

She nodded frantically "You did great, come on" we started running down a long corridor. The farther we got the faster I wanted to run. Nothing was gonna keep me from helping him now. I kept running behind Blue until I was running ahead of her as fast as I could. I only stopped when Blue stopped dead in her tracks to look inside a room "God Toboe, that's Cheza" her hands covered her mouth. The flower maiden was bound and gagged, blood streamed down her neck staining her clothes as short lavender hair fell over ivory skin.

"Is she okay?" I asked not moving from where I stood.

"I think so, I'm gonna go help her, go find the others" she disappeared inside the room. I was alone now but I wasn't gonna let it stop me. I started running again. Memories flashed all throughout my head.

_"You stay here I'll act as a decoy so you can get away!"_

_"Don't be stupid!"_

_"It's okay, you can trust me"_

That day in the cave when that strange robot had chased us.

_"I like Tsume he's a nice guy"_ I remember running after him like a little kid that day.

"What the hell am I saying? I was a kid. I am a kid, hell I'm 14. But I…I love Tsume. I'll chase after him every time he walks away and I swear ill bring him back" I was running faster now.

"Runt!" it was then that I realized I'd said all of that out loud. I turned and looked at the cell I was standing next to.

"Tsume….hi" I blushed feeling like an idiot.

"Hey buddy" Hige smiled and gave me a slight wave as Kiba stared at me with his usual emotionless look.

"You have a key?" Tsume muttered.

I hung my head in shame "n...no" suddenly my eyes lit up "but I've got this" I dove my hand into my pants pocket and pulled out a bobbing pin.

"I'm not gonna ask why you have that just pick the lock" Tsume said quietly.

I fumbled with the lock for a few moments and the cell door opened with a creek. I let Tsume out and then freed the others.

"Thanks kid" Hige smiled.

"We need to go find Cheza" Kiba said in his infamous tone.

"Blue's with her" I stated bluntly.

"Blue!" and with that Hige took off in the direction I'd just come from. Kiba ran off to follow him to Cheza.

"We should go to, so we don't fall behind" I whispered.

"Toboe" his large hand gripped my wrist.

"Yes?"

"You've a very loud mouth" he attacked my very loud mouth. My eyes were wide but slowly closed. The kiss felt right, and for the first time I knew I did something right. His arms wrapped around my waist and I rested my head on his chest "You heard all that?"

He chuckled "yes, runt, I heard all of that."  
>"Did it sound dumb?" I asked softly.<p>

"Not one little bit, I feel the same way for you, idiot"

I'd never been happier to hear him call me an idiot. He was everything to me and now I was finally something useful to him. I felt his fingers move through my hair as he muttered almost sweet words at my ear. It was Tsume, he's no Romeo. But I love him the way he is. I always have.

All I knew now was that id saved him. Like I wanted to. He kissed my lips again.

"we can finish up later" he muttered at my ear "we've gotta catch up with them now"

I blushed "finish what?"

He smirked "I forgot how innocent you are, you'll see" just by the look on his face I could tell I was in for it.


End file.
